In European Patent Application No. 1 571 346 A2, a fan blade is described where the inlaid part consists of two plate-shaped individual parts arranged perpendicularly to each other. As a result of this arrangement of the inlaid part, the blade body must be relatively thick in order to completely enclose the inlaid part. This gives rise to higher material costs and increases the centrifugal force of the rotating blade wheel, leading to increased loading of forces. In addition, the manufacture and preassembly of the two plate-shaped individual parts are costly. A need therefore exists for the development of fan blades that can be manufactured and assembled at lower costs and that reduce the magnitude of the forces encountered during operation.